powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cube Morpher
The Cube Morpher is the Rubik's Cube-based transformation and summoning device of the Jungle Pride Rangers. By twisting the upper section, the Ranger are able to complete images on the Morpher's faces, allowing them to perform different functions. Each function, when the Cube Morpher is opened, is shown in the top of the "screen" above the eagle's wings. The normal, unmatched form shows a green telephone reciever which enables the Cube to be used as a means of communication. Power Cubes The Power Cube is the original form of the Cube Morpher. A set of six cubes that possess a mysterious power which protects the Animarians. They originally kept the link between Animaria and the human world via the Link Cube gateway until one of them was taken, ultimately ending up in the hands of the Red Legend. Following this, the Link Cube became dormant with four Animarians, Sera, Leon, Tusk and Amu being assigned as its guardians, entrusted with a single Power Cube each. The Red Legend would be brought into Animaria when his Power Cube reacted to the Link Cube that he had discovered. Meeting the guardians who believed him to be a thief when they discovered the Power Cube, he quickly made his escape through the Link Cube as it was disturbed by the Neo Alliance of Evil's invasion of the human world, with the four Animarians in pursuit. Recovering their own Power Cubes as the Link Cube was crippled by the Neo Alliance, with the remaining Power Cube being taken by a clawed hand admist the chaos, the Animarian guardians discovered their power as they became the Cube Morphers, allowing them to fight the Neo Alliance as the Jungle Pride Rangers. Button Layout * Yellow Button: Summons the CubeZords * Red Button: Initiates Transformation of the Jungle Pride Rangers * Blue Button: Initiates Combination of the CubeZords *1: Eagle *2: Shark *3: Lion *4: Elephant *5: Tiger *6: Gorilla *7: Crocodile *8: Wolf *9: Rhino Morphing To morph the Jungle Pride Rangers press the red button then rotate the Changer's top section to match its red face, forming the team's emblem, and then open it to transform. Summoning To first summon the \CubeZords from the Cube Morphers, the Jungle Pride Rangers pressed the yellow button, the number of their respective cube, and then rotated the Morpher's top section to match its yellow face, forming the image of a cube. Afterwards, the Morphers' summoning mode was used to control the CubeZords by inserting them into their consoles. Combination To combine their CubeZords, one of the Rangers presses the blue button, press any proper combination of numbers and rotate the Morpher's top section to match its blue face, forming a robot head. The Morpher shouts the numbers of each cube from bottom to top before shouting the name of the Megazord. Finishing Strike When in the Megazord, rotating the cube to the team emblem and placing it into the panel will result in a final blow to the opponent. This is the same side used to morph. Notes * It is the first cell phone-based changer since Express Squad Violet's Appli Morpher from Express Squad. ** It is also the first cell phone-based team changer since the 's . * This is the first transformation/summoning device since the ' that does not feature the direct integration of a collectible gimmick. ( had , had , and had .) * This is the first transformation device with a function to combine the team's Zords since those of the to have said function as a standalone feature (the last transformation devices to have this feature, those of the Fury Rangers, needed the proper disks to initiate a combination). * As these came from the Power Cubes, this is one of the first instances where six possible changers are known to exist from the start. *The Cube Morpher's design is based off the popular children's toy known as the Rubik's Cube. Five of the colors on the cube are Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and White. Category:Power Rangers Jungle Pride